An Old Tale
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Siegrind was a normal country girl, until she wedded the king. Long ago, she befriended Cherie. And today, she finds Cherie's daughter in the contest for her son's bride... It sure brings back memories...


**An Old Tale**

Disclaimer: I have nothing of Rhapsody or any other Marl Kingdom story. This is written solely for fun and I gain no profit from it. Sheesh, do we really need to do this in every story?

Finished: 29/12/2009

"Number 22! From the capital city of Mothergreen, Etoile Rosenqueen!"

She walked toward the audiences, did some twirly move, then she spread her fan in the most graceful way. The queen watched every contestant anxiously. Afterall, whatever happens in this contest will determine who will marry her precious son, and become her successor as the next queen. Still, she didn't expect so much until the announcer called the last name.

"And last but certainly least! Number 23! From the village of Orange, Cornet Espoir!"

_That girl… Her costume surely attracts people. How cute… Where did I meet her? Her face is familiar. She looks a lot like… Cherie. What was her name? Cornet…from_

_Orange…_

* * *

"_Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Two guards stopped a woman with the cross of their lances._

"_That's…" that woman thought for a while, but she didn't have any good reason. Or anything she could use. The only reason she came is too shallow for convincing those guards. She stepped back and forth, waiting for a certainly good idea. Just when she already sighed, deciding to get back, the gate opened._

"_My, my, what's going on?" That sentence alone enough to lure every guard's attention._

"_Her Majesty!" Cherie smiled at the familiar face. "Siegrind!"_

_Siegrind casually lowered the knight's lance. "Hello, Cherie. " She turned back to her soldiers. "Now, why all of you act so rude to my big sister?" they froze in instant. One of the bravest among them squeaked," W-we don't know Her Majesty has one. "Siegrind grinned lightly still didn't leave her royalty attitude. Her voice was so calm despite the fact that she was talking to a bunch of armored soldiers. Maybe because they're her subordinates, Cherie didn't know, she was grateful, though._

"_Well, I don't. But she's my best friend." Every guard bowed immediately, stated lowly at Cherie. "S-sorry, please proceed. We don't know you're Her Majesty's acquaintance."_

_ The two women sat in the middle of an extremely large banquet hall. Although Cherie preferred if they had their talk in a more private room, she didn't object._

"_I'd like to have our talk in my bedroom, but my husband has fallen ill. Ah, enough of pleasantries. "Cherie sweat dropped at the extravagance of royalty surrounded her at that very moment." It seems that you led a luxurious life, Siegrind." Like their world was completely different since Siegrind won the Miss Marl's contest._

"_Tee hee. Thanks. I think you have quite a happy life too. By the way, the event earlier makes me think. Maybe we should let commoners detour the castle, huh?"_

_Cherie laughed. Siegrind didn't change at all. Actually, she visited the castle just for visit her. Even the idea sounded ridiculous. She hoped that Siegrind didn't find out. She's wise, but not really bright. Like that one time she couldn't make out who exactly she talked about when she asked her many things regarding her problems with Marius…_

_ "Mom?" a little boy with blonde hair appeared from the other side of the double door. "Ah, good evening, Ferdinand. Come, greet Aunt Cherie here." Cherie looked upon the boy. Time flew. To think she used to play with little Siegrind and now both of them have become mothers. "Hello, your son?" Ferdinand bowed cutely._

"_Isn't he just cute? By the way, you have a daughter, right? (Hmm, maybe things will get interesting in the future, who knows!)" Cherie winked. "Yeah, she's about one and half year younger, though. Hey, Ferdinand, where did you come from?"_

_ Ferdinand excitedly answered," A sword practice from General Gio!" then he went to show them some moves. "Haha, she sure resembles you, Siegrind." She sipped her tea." By the way, it's rare to see you away from Orange. Anything I can help?"_

* * *

_She must be Cherie's daughter. Brings back memories… and Ferdinand seems to place an interest on her too._

_Maybe, things will really get interesting. Don't you think the same, Cherie?_

_Your daughter and my son… they're not a bad couple, anyway…_

"The next is the second round, Leadership categories!"

A/N: Err, that's it. Uh, I know this is somewhat, strange, but I hope you like it. It is based from Cherie's chapter in Tenshi no Present (Angel Present) which points that Cherie and Siegrind, Ferdinand's mother, is actually a childhood friend.


End file.
